


Bly gets pegged: the fic

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Exactly what is says in the title.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura
Kudos: 60





	Bly gets pegged: the fic

**Author's Note:**

> There's a surprising lack of pegging content for this ship even though we all agree that Bly gets pegged by Aayla, so me and my friend have decided to fix that. I took care of the fic part, while my friend made art of it.  
> If you want to see the fic's art, you can find it [here](https://twitter.com/odekiisu/status/1335978041227571203)!

When Aayla made that proposition to him, Bly was enthusiastic to say yes, taken by the heat of things.

Now that they’re about to do it, it’s not that he doesn’t want it anymore, but he can’t help but to be a little…  _ nervous _ . It’s just that he’s never done this before, what if he disappoints Aayla? What if he’s not good enough for her?

Sensing his nervousness, Aayla leans in to kiss his forehead.

“No need to worry, Bly. It’s just you and me, right?” she says, smiling at him. She’s even more beautiful when she’s naked.

They’re already lying down on Aayla’s bed - of course they chose the privacy of her quarters for this - with their clothes already haphazardly thrown on the ground. They still haven’t done anything more than kissing and lightly touching each other, exploring their bodies with their hands.

If her words aren’t enough to completely put him at ease, the way she begins to suck marks on his neck definitely is, causing Bly to groan at those ministrations.

“A-Aayla…” he moans, feeling already himself growing hard against her thigh. She chuckles, looking at him with mischievous eyes.

“Yes, my love?”

Instead of saying something, Bly pulls her for a kiss, letting their tongues do the talking for a while. Aayla humors him, moving so that she’s straddling him without breaking the kiss, her hands still caressing his body. He’ll never get enough of that kind of touch.

Soon the trails she makes with her fingers begin to follow a familiar path, and Bly can’t help but to smile into the kiss.

He didn’t really think about it much when he got his tattoos, only that the golden marks looked nice against his dark skin and that they embraced his body well, but the way Aayla looks at them always makes him feel like getting them was the best decision he’s ever made.

She traces them, fingers brushing against his body. Bly can feel his skin burn at her passage. She pulls away from the kiss before leaning down to leave one on a golden patch on his chest, right in the middle of it.

“You have these everywhere,” she begins then, her breath hot against his skin. “Except…” and she travels down, cupping Bly’s ass and playfully squeezing it, “Here.”

“Maybe I will get some,” Bly chuckles, eyes tingling with mirth. “Just for you.”

Aayla kisses him again. There are still hints of the sweetness from before in the way she presses closer, but there’s more, a kind of desire that is mirrored in the way Bly begins to grind their hips together, hissing at the delicious friction.

“So eager…” Aayla mutters against his lips, and all Bly can do is to whine in response. Yes, he is. She rolls her eyes affectionately. “Alright, I’ll move things along.”

She begins to slide down Bly’s body, covering it in kisses as she lowers herself until she gets between his parted legs, lips just a whisper from his cock.

All Bly gets as a warning is a teasing smile before Aayla wraps her lips around his cock, taking him inch by inch. He has to appeal to all his self-restraint not to thrust into her mouth, knowing that she wouldn’t be fond of it. Still, it feels so perfect…

He gets partly distracted when Aayla begins to caress his inner thighs, going lower towards his buttocks, which she squeezes again, massaging them. She pulls her hands away for a moment and Bly wonders what she’s doing just for a moment, because soon he feels something cold prodding against his rim.

A shiver runs down his spine at the unfamiliar sensation. So far it’s not unpleasant, only so damn  _ cold _ . Thankfully Aayla keeps distracting him with her mouth on his cock as she begins to also slowly massage Bly’s entrance, moving her thumb around it until the lube becomes warmer; now things are far more pleasant.

Honestly Bly had no idea it could feel this good, though they’re only just at the beginning so it might be too soon to talk.

When she begins to press her finger inside, it goes in rather smoothly. It burns a little but it isn’t anything that Bly can’t handle.

It’s certainly different, though it’s still too soon to decide if it’s a good kind of different or a bad kind of different. It might also be because at the moment Aayla’s more focused on opening him up rather than giving him pleasure per se, though she still hasn’t stopped blowing him.

There’s a moment, however, that changes everything: at some point Aayla brushes her finger against something, a particular spot that has Bly moan out of surprise as a jolt of pleasure spreads through his body.

Aayla hums something that Bly doesn’t quite catch - though he feels the vibrations through his cock and it’s  _ great _ \- and she begins to rub against that spot, making Bly moan and arch against the sheets.

He almost doesn’t notice when Aayla inserts a second finger, beginning scissoring it with the one already inside. It’s still not so bad, even if he begins to feel the stretch now, but it’s still pretty manageable. Actually, it soon becomes pleasurable again, too pleasurable even.

Between Aayla’s mouth on his cock and her fingers up his ass he really doesn’t stand a chance, doesn’t he? He tries his best to stay still, knowing that if he so much as moves and gets more than he should this little experiment of theirs will be over before it even actually began, but it’s so hard! He can feel the strain in his muscles as he forces himself still, taking what Aayla gives him.

Things become even harder when she goes back to focus on the spot from before, making Bly’s body tremble under her ministrations.

Eventually however it becomes too much, and calling out for her Bly shoots up, putting a hand on her head to push her away with more force than he would’ve used in any other occasion.

“Stop!”

At that, Aayla looks at him with an alarmed gaze.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah…” he nods, adding then more sheepishly, “It’s just… I was very close…”

Aayla understands immediately what he wants to say, though she seems surprised by it. Bly’s about to ask her what’s that face for when she suddenly wiggles the fingers inside him, making Bly freeze and tense at the sudden unexpected pleasure.

It stops as soon as it begins however, as Aayla removes her fingers, climbing up Bly’s body again. He must look so bad he bets, all debauched and completely overtaken by pleasure.

What about Aayla then? Well, she’s perfect as always; Bly doesn’t think there’s ever been a moment in which he has thought less about her - much to his brothers’ amusement, because they never stop picking on him for that.

Bly could even argue that now, all comfortable against him with that self-assured smile on his lips, she looks better than ever, so much that he might’ve gotten flustered just at the view, something that makes Aayla chuckle and kiss his temple in a reassuring way.

“Are you still sure about this?” she asks. “We don’t have to do it.”

Suddenly, every hint of embarrassment leaves Bly’s face. He’s never been more sure of anything.

“I want it.”

Aayla smiles and she caresses his sides, making him shiver in anticipation.

“Lay down then and let me do the work.”

A shiver runs across Bly’s spine at those words, and when Aayla puts her hands on his chest to gently push him down, he goes willingly without uttering a word.

Meanwhile Aayla takes a pillow that she then positions under Bly’s ass, so that he’ll be more comfortable. After that she gets into a better position between his legs. She looks magnificent.

Bly lowers his gaze just a little, eyes the harness she’s wearing and the fake cock protruding against his thigh. That’s much bigger than two fingers. Will he be able to take it?

“Relax,” Aayla reassures him, tenderly kissing his temple, “It’s going to be fine.”

“I know,” he replies, earnestly, “I trust you.”

Aayla kisses him and right then Bly feels something wet prodding against his ass. He tries to relax his body as much as he can, like she told him before they began, but it’s harder than he expected.

Thankfully at least Aayla’s patient with him, stopping when she feels like he needs a pause, always making sure that he’s not hurting. She even begins jerking him off which helps Bly get distracted enough for her to push and push until she bottoms out.

She doesn’t move immediately, instead she stays still, waiting for Bly to get used to the intrusion. This time Bly can feel the stretch even more than before, but now having experienced what it feels like to be fingered, he’s pretty sure that things are going to get better soon.

“Bly…” Aayla calls for him, and as he raises his gaze towards her Bly can’t hold in a small whine. She’s looking at him like he’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.

“ _ Please _ ,” is all he can say. There’s no need for more.

Aayla nods.

“Don’t worry. I’ll give you what you need.”

She starts rocking her hips slowly, just enough to make Bly barely feel it. So far so good.

Once she’s sure that she’s not hurting him, she begins going faster, pulling in and out of him with more force. Bly gasps at the sudden assault, finding himself unable to do anything except take it. He can still feel the burn but it’s getting better.

Things get even better when Aayla changes the angle of her thrusts, rubbing against the spot from before, making Bly see stars - he swears he actually sees them. It feels so good that it makes him wonder why they didn’t try this before, why they had to wait until now.

It feels so great he can’t contain his voice anymore, but there’s still something missing. It’s still not enough.

“Aayla please, faster…” he manages to say, desire overflowing each and every one of his words. “I can take it.”

To Aayla’s credit, after he says that, she doesn’t hold back at all: she thrusts faster, deeper, accompanied by the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Bly rests his head back against the pillow, arching his body when Aayla brushes against a particularly sensitive spot.

“ _ Aayla… Aayla… _ ” he moans, saying her name with the same devotion as a prayer, like he’s pronouncing something sacred.

She keeps one hand under his thigh, sustaining its weight with an ease that is already hot in itself, but summed up with the rest is just outright unbearable, while with the other she grabs Bly’s hand, making their fingers intertwine, and squeezes. Bly holds onto that like it’s the only thing keeping him afloat, and in a way it is.

She kisses him with the same impetus of her thrusts, parting his lips with her tongue only to shove it inside his mouth, eating up Bly’s moans as soon as they come up.

Though a bit overwhelming, Bly lets himself sink in the pleasant feeling that has taken over his body and mind, that dizzying warmth that is pooling in his lower stomach.

Aayla presses closer, chest against chest, looking at Bly with those eyes full of fondness that it makes it hard for him to even breathe.

Certainly the feeling of his cock trapped between his body and Aayla’s, rubbing against her stomach at every thrust, doesn’t help.

At some point Aayla’s hand abandons his to rest on his cheek. She’s looking at him right in the eyes and he can’t help but to stare back, drawn by those eyes full of love that he could lose himself into.

“You should see yourself, you’re so beautiful,” she says. “ _ I love you, Bly. _ ”

There’s no chance for Bly to resist after she said that. He throws his head back, body arching and tensing against hers as he comes, completely untouched. It feels so intense that for a moment Bly’s convinced he’s going to pass out; it’s a high that he seems to be running on forever.

Eventually, however, even this stops, as Aayla begins to slow down her movements until she comes to a complete halt. She waits a moment before beginning to slide out of him, leaving him feeling weirdly empty.

It takes Bly more than he thought it would to recover. He really wasn’t expecting it to be this intense.

“That was…” he manages to say as he catches his breath, but even then he can’t manage to find a word that can describe how exactly it felt.

“Good?” Aayla asks, making Bly chuckle. While he was trying to get a hold of himself, she disposed of her harness, presenting herself to Bly in all her naked glory.

“Better than good,” he softly replies, before dragging Aayla into a sweet kiss that she immediately returns.

When they pull away they stare at each other fondly for who knows how long - not that it matters - before Bly asks:

“What about you?”

“Oh, I’m good, don’t worry,” she begins, but Bly interrupts her before she can continue.

“Let me help.”

“Are you sure about this? You don’t have to overtax yourself…” Aayla mutters, between Bly’s legs.

He grabs her thighs, gently moving her up so that she has to hold herself with her legs at each side of Bly’s head.

“Nah, I can take it.”

She just gave him the orgasm of his life and he wants to reciprocate. It wouldn’t sit right within himself to neglect her needs after all.

As soon as she sits on him, he gets immediately to work, licking from her lick to her entrance, parting her labia with his thumbs, then works his way up, circling at her clit a couple of times before diving down again, lapping at her entrance.

He can already taste her juices - she must be so wired up from before already - and he licks his lips, savoring it. He’s not going to lie: the first time he ate her out it got a bit… overwhelming. He just wasn’t used to it! The smell, the taste, it was all new to him.

At least he’s proud to say that it doesn’t bother him anymore, not with all the practice he’s had. He’s gotten used to it.

Aayla must’ve been at her limit, because as soon as Bly goes back to wiggle her tongue against her clit she grabs him by his head, finger grasping against his scalp in a desperate attempt to hold onto something - it hurts a bit, but it’s nothing Bly can’t take - and she begins to rub herself over his face.

Bly of course is nothing but accommodating, letting her decide what pace to keep. He takes just a small break to breathe through his nose, then he’s back at it again, keeping his tongue out, letting Aayla rub herself against it as much as she pleases.

It doesn’t take her long to come. Her entire body shakes and she begins to moan Bly’s name over and over with rising urgency.

“ _ Bly, Bly, Bly… Bly! _ ”

He doesn’t stop licking her, helping her ride through the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Only when he feels a hand on his chest, he stops.

“That’s quite enough.”

Aayla hops off of him, only to collapse beside him. She looks tired but completely satisfied, just like Bly.

“Thank you,” she says, caressing his chest, making him chuckle.

“I should be the one saying that,” he replies, voice still hoarse from before. He nuzzles his nose against hers, making her smile; that has to be her favorite expression of his, when she’s this happy. It makes him happy as well.

They should get up and get cleaned up - a shower would be nice - but neither of them moves, too tired to do so; besides, it would be crazy wanting to leave such a warm place.

Aayla rests her head on Bly’s shoulder, beginning to follow imaginary trails on his chest with her finger, skin barely brushing against skin.

“So, would you say it was satisfying?” she asks then.

“Yeah…” he nods, only to add then, “I wouldn’t mind doing it again some other time. It was good.”

Aayla nods back, smiling, before drawing him closer for another kiss.

For a while they forget about this, too busy kissing, cuddling and simply basking in each other’s presence, but they both know that sooner or later they are definitely going to repeat the experience.

Oh, Bly can’t wait for it.


End file.
